


What Happens on PX4-495...

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Kisses and Cuddles challenge. A bit of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens on PX4-495...

PX4-485 was the kind of planet that was completely useless to them in their fight against the Goa'uld, and the kind of planet that would have an immeasurably high value once the war was over and the Stargate program went public.

Perfect miles of beaches in either direction, with white sand and crystal blue waters

"I can just see it," Jack said. "People get their hands on this place, it's filled with condos before the year is out."

Sam said, "So why don't we just keep it quiet?"

Jack gave his 2IC a look. "Are you suggesting we falsify the report, major?"

Sam gave him an innocent look. "Of course not. We don't lie...we just simply leave out the adjectives. Might keep the vultures away a little longer."

Jack studied Sam for a moment and then smiled. "Devious, Carter. Very sneaky."

Sam returned the grin. "Thank you, sir." They held the grin for a little bit too long, and then looked away quickly.

They had split up earlier that day, with Daniel and Teal'c walking north along the shore and Sam and Jack walking south. Now they were on the way back, having confirmed that there was, so far as any of them could tell, absolutely nothing militarily interesting about the place.

Jack nodded at the cove ahead. "That's where we started from."

Sam grabbed her radio. "Daniel, Teal'c. We're almost there. You about back?"

A pause, and then Daniel spoke. "Actually, I think we're about an hour away still. I um...might have fallen down into a ravine. It took us a while to find a way back up."

Jack rolled his eyes. Sam spoke into the radio. "Understood. We'll wait for you here."

"Alright," Daniel replied distractedly.

Sam and Jack continued to the outlook of rock that marked their beginning position and a straight shot to the 'gate. They climbed up the cliffs surrounding the beach until they were on top, where the native grasses began immediately, offering a pleasant placed to sit and watch the gentle waves lap the shore.

Sam sighed.

Jack turned to her, a smile already on his face. She smiled back. Again, they held eye contact just a fraction too long, but instead of lapsing into awkward silence, Jack said, casually, "You know, I've been thinking about your suggestion-falsifying the reports."

Sam looked at him curiously. "Sir?"

"Well, we keep this planet under wraps...it would make a great retirement spot."

Sam smiled. "It would, sir."

Jack leaned back on his elbows, and Sam mimicked his position. They'd taken off their jackets earlier, so their bare arms brushed each other near their shoulders.

Jack cleared his throat just as Sam turned her head to say something. It left their faces just inches apart.

Jack said, "An hour?"

Sam nodded. "We're already falsifying our report."

Jack leaned in a fraction of an inch. "A good point."

Sam licked her lips. Jack's eyes went straight to them, and Sam swallowed reflexively. Jack's eyes flicked back to hers, and she hesitated one more moment, then leaned in suddenly, closing the remaining distance between them. Their lips touched, their skin warmed by the all-day contact with the sun.

Jack reached an arm around her head, pulled her closer, and she shifted so she was on one hip, her right leg crossed over her left and against his right side. Jack muttered something into her mouth she didn't catch, but tugged at her gently so that she moved until she was practically on top of him, leaning over him as he supported them both with his hands planted behind him.

They kissed under the sun for some time, until Sam pulled away. Jack's head dropped back, and Sam sighed. Jack bent his elbows and dropped back to the ground, keeping his eyes closed. Sam moved to the side and dropped down beside him.

Jack rolled onto his side and looked at her. "I think we ought to make a rule: what happens on PX4-485 stays on PX4-485."

Sam smiled, only the smallest hint of regret in her eyes, and kissed Jack's chin. "Sounds like a plan."

By the time Daniel and Teal'c arrived, they were arguing about whether or not it was possible for a planet to have perpetually good weather, having moved on from the perfect location to build a house.


End file.
